Runaround Command
by Avertigos
Summary: Being transferred to the Spirit of Fire from a base camp was a huge change of scenery, but my new instructor...he was a great man. He always stood up for what's right, and wasn't afraid to disobey orders...That's what I admired about him. OCxSgt.Forge


_I was twenty three years old when I was transferred to the _Spirit of Fire_. I was only in boot camp, and my superiors told me I was going to be trained for a couple months._

_Apparently I had some potential, and they thought I deserved to be out on the field, fighting in the war. But they also said that I should be trained by a professional who's already had enough experience with the Covenant. My family was happy for me and worried at the same time when I told them the news. My father was proud, my mom was worried, while my younger brothers cheered me on._

_Needless to say, I was nervous. I didn't get any sleep the night before I left, and I often walked around the camp, thinking. I wasn't even given any info on my soon-to-be trainer, except that it was a male._

_But...when I meet the person, will he seem like a nice guy? Will I know if he's someone I can put with for a few months?_

_That's when I learned that answers don't come as fast as you'd like._

_Instead, they like to show up at the worst times imaginable._

_

* * *

_

**October 17th, 2531**

I watched as several pine trees and cliffs passed, blurring together like a mixed palette of colors. My drill sergeant, Sgt. Greg West, and the director of my old boot camp, Derek Warren, were in the front seats, while I remained in the back, wincing at the jolts of the vehicle as it went over some bumps.

"Remember, Ms. Haynes," Warren called back to me. "You are to be on your best behavior. From now on, you're going to be in the presence of real military officials. Do _not_ disrespect them."

I held back a sigh. "Yes, sir."

_He just wants to make sure I won't make him look bad._

"And don't disobey your trainer's orders!" Sgt. West suddenly shouted, taking a moment to glare at me over his shoulder, despite the fact that he was the one driving. "He's a sergeant! If he hadn't gone to jail, he'd be a lance corporal by now!" This piqued my interest, but I made no expression to show it. _He went to jail? For what?_

Another question soon came to my attention.

"Director," I called, leaning back against the side wall of the warthog. "With all due respect, why didn't you send me to OCS? I think my training would progress faster if I go there."

The director nodded. "Yes, we considered that, but we know you have a better chance of experiencing what we're up against on the field instead of through virtual images and classes. Then you'll know what to do and when to do it."

After a thoughtful silence, I nodded. "I understand, sir." I averted my gaze, returning my attention to the passing landscape. It wasn't until a few minutes later when our destination came in to view.

"There it is," Sgt. West announced. "Fort York." I shifted in my seat to get a better look, my eyes widening at the sight.

A large military base could be seen in the distance. Numerous UNSC aircrafts were hovering above the base, ranging from Albatrosses to Pelicans. Storage vehicles and warthogs were driving around the facility, towing large supply boxes and moving into different garages. From this distance, I could just make out small forms that I presumed were people. The fort's flag could be seen tied to a white flagpole, waving at us.

"Get ready, Ms. Haynes," director Warren told me, shifting in his seat. "Soon, you'll meet your training instructor face-to-face."

My heart thumped, as my anticipation rose and questions flashed through my mind. Who is my trainer? Why was he sent to jail?

* * *

"I'm _what_?" a man with a buzz cut asked angrily, sitting on a bed in full military gear. His hazel eyes were trained on an older man, who had a short, grey mustache and a traditional captain's hat on his head. The old man was wearing a matching captain's uniform to go with the headwear, colored a dark green. After hearing the younger male's question, he sighed.

"Calm down, Forge," the man started slowly. "As I said, you're going to be training a new recruit from a base camp." A small, blue form flickered on a nearby pedestal, revealing a woman.

The woman smiled, turning to the older man at the room's doorway. "Face it, Captain," the woman spoke, a British accent lacing her voice. "You knew he wouldn't take this information lightly."

"Serina," the captain warned, and the virtual woman nodded, her smile still in place. She turned to Forge, as the captain crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, sir?" Sgt. Forge asked, keeping his anger in check as he rotated the combat knife in his hands, staring down at it thoughtfully.

"Because if we did, you'd most likely try to convince me to find another trainer until we got here," the captain replied, and Forge sighed, before placing his knife on the bed, and standing up. He turned to look out the room's large window, his back to his superior as he crossed his arms. His hazel eyes swept over the people and vehicles moving around outside, transporting storage boxes and the like.

The sergeant held his arm out to the side as he asked exhaustedly, "Why didn't they just send him to the OCS like everybody else?"

"Her," Serina's voice stated, and Forge blinked, before turning slightly to look back at the virtual woman.

"...Her?" he questioned slowly, his brows raised in surprise and interest. The captain nodded, presenting a file that was held in his left hand.

"Yes," he answered as he fully entered the room, holding the file out in front of him for Forge to take. "Her name's Rebecca Haynes," the captain added as Forge grabbed onto the file, opening it and looking at the papers inside. "And they didn't send her to the OCS because they want her to learn out on the field, not at an academy."

"If that's what they said, they probably want her dead," Forge retorted, scoffing as he read the file's papers. "I mean, sending a rookie into battle without no training for Covenant combat at all? That sounds _very_ promising."

"I agree. It doesn't," Cutter replied, nodding his head. "But that's where you come in." Forge looked at the captain, narrowing his eyes slightly, before returning his attention to the file.

He stared in thought at the profile, reading the stats and info, before he set his eyes on the I.D image. It was a picture of a woman, in her early twenties or so, with light brown hair held up in a ponytail. Her face was practically flawless, save for a small scar on the left side of her lips. It was a peculiar wound, but Forge pushed the curiousity to the back of his mind, opting to turn his attention to the young woman's eyes. The sergeant couldn't help but note the determination in those dark green eyes, which was something they could use. Also, not only were her eyes determined, but also innocent in a way, which made her still look feminine.

"She's got nice eyes," the sergeant stated frankly, a boyish grin making its way onto his lips, and Serina rolled her eyes, while the captain ran a hand over his face in shame.

After closing the file and casting his boyishness aside, Forge exhaled, before looking to his superior. "Alright, I'll do it. It's not like I have much of a choice anyway." He handed back the file, before looking into his captain's eyes. "When do we start?"

"Once we leave orbit," the captain replied. "You'll be teaching her everything you know-," Forge's eyes lit up suggestively, "-about _fighting_ on the field, and every detail about dealing with the Covenant," the older man added with seriousness, taking a moment to mentally ask God why the sergeant was so childish sometimes.

"Captain Cutter!" a voice called, and the men watched as a man in tech uniform ran through the doorway, panting. The man suddenly corrected his posture, standing straight, and saluted.

"At ease, Wilson," captain Cutter stated, watching the techie with a steady gaze. "What is it?"

"Sir," Wilson addressed as he lowered his arm, "we've just received word that director Warren and Ms. Haynes have arrived." Cutter and Forge looked to each other, before the captain turned to Wilson, nodding.

"Thank you for the report, Wilson," the captain said. "You may return to your station." Wilson nodded, before turning, and leaving the room.

Captain Cutter turned to his sergeant. "Forge, come with me. We should go and greet our new recruit." Forge replied with a "yes, sir," as the captain turned his gaze to Serina. "Serina, stay here and take charge of the ship."

"My pleasure, sir," the woman replied with a smile, before disappearing in a flicker.

* * *

As Forge and Cutter left the sergeant's room, walking down the long halls of busy workers, the captain gave his officer a meaningful look.

"You have to be on your best behavior," the captain told him. "For old times' sake, Forge."

"Sorry sir, I can't guarantee that," Forge responded, keeping his gaze straight ahead. "You know I have people preferences."

"Yes I know," Cutter sighed, before he stopped walking, turning to face Forge as well. The captain looked straight into Forge's eyes, before saying in an exasperated voice, "Just don't try anything, Forge." Cutter turned, his gaze still trained on the sergeant. "You're a great soldier. It'd be a terrible loss if you were demoted again."

With that said, the captain continued his way, while Forge remained in his spot, watching his superior's back with wide, surprised eyes. After a few moments, he finally took a deep breath, and moved to follow captain Cutter.

* * *

When we finally reached the base, we were told to park the warthog outside due to the traffic inside.

"The _Spirit of Fire_ is stocking up," the gateman told us. "They're gonna need everything they can get, and the entire base is scrambling." Sgt. West nodded, and the gateman added, "I'll call up an escort to get you to the hangar. For now, just go ahead and park over there." He gestured to a space near the fence, and both Sgt. West and director Warren gave their thanks and farewells.

Sgt. West drove over to the designated spot, before parking the warthog. As both he and the director got out of the vehicle, I took a moment to gaze in awe at my surroundings. I already felt intimidated. The base looked even bigger up close.

"Haynes! Quit daydreaming and get out of the damn warthog!" I quickly complied to my drill sergeant's orders, scrambling out of the back seat and planting my feet on the cement ground with a thud. I grabbed my bag, before settling its strap on my shoulders.

"Director Warren?" a voice called, and we all turned to see a marine approaching us in an escort vehicle of some sort, like a golf cart if that was any way to describe it, only it had no roof. He saluted the director from the driver's seat, before gesturing to the seats.

"I'll take you to the hangar. Hop in." We all complied, with the director sitting in the front, while Sgt. West and I sat in the back. I felt a bit uncomfortable sitting so close to the man who's been yelling at me for the last four-five years.

As we were taken inside the base, my mouth almost dropped open in shock. Needless to say, the inside was bigger than I expected. There were catwalks crossing from one part of the second floor to another. There were doorways meant for large vehicles and objects, and people were everywhere, driving vehicles and marching in groups. I could see a sergeant training his men in one part of the room, while a group of mechanics were examining an Elephant.

I lowered my gaze when I felt the vehicle turn, and found that we were going down a massive hallway. The ride was completely silent until we reached the very end of the hall, entering an enormous corridor.

"There she is," our escort stated. "The _Spirit of Fire_." A UNSC vessel was currently docked in the hangar, its loading bays open. Vehicles and storage boxes of all sorts were being loaded onto the ship, along with some supplies.

"She used to be a colony ship, but after the retirement of its last captain, the UNSC requisitioned it to be used for the Human-Covenant War," our escort explained. "It was modified into a war vessel, and has been one for about a hundred years."

I watched the ship with awe. _There it is_, I thought, biting my lip slightly. _The ship I'll be serving on for most of my life._

Our escort drove over to the main entrance of the ship, and parked less than a mile away, telling us that we can get off. As Sgt. West and I got off the car, director Warren thanked the escort. The escort only nodded and drove off after I retrieved my bag.

When we turned around to face the _Spirit of Fire's_ main entrance, we saw two men approaching us. From here, I could barely make out their uniforms. One wore a green captain's uniform and a hat, while the other wore the usual marine uniform. When they got closer, I could actually see their facial features.

The captain had light grey hair, and a short mustache that stretched from underneath his nose to just above his lips. His blue eyes were narrowed in a serious expression, but they held a kind of light to him, an understanding kind maybe. There were wrinkles underneath his eyes and around his mouth, giving me the impression that he could be in his 40s or 50s.

The other man had a buzz cut, and his hazel eyes shone, not to my surprise, with the bravery and loyalty of a soldier. He also had wrinkles, just a few though, on his forehead and around his mouth, obviously younger than the captain. The soldier apparently didn't care much about his appearance, judging from the five o'clock shadow on his jaw.

He looked exasperated for a moment, but he instantly covered it up once he and the captain finally reached us. Sgt. West roughly elbowed me in the side, and I stood upright, saluting as my drill sergeant and director Warren did the same.

"At ease," the captain uttered, and as we lowered our arms, he looked at the director. "Director Warren?"

"Yes, sir," Warren replied, and the captain nodded.

"I'm captain James Cutter," Cutter introduced himself, holding out his hand. "We spoke on the phone briefly to discuss the new recruit." As he said this, captain Cutter gave me a cursory glance, while director Warren shook his hand.

"Yes, I remember," Warren stated, and they withdrew their hands.

"This is Sgt. John Forge," Cutter announced as he gestured to the man beside him, who had been watching me for a while, something I was a bit uneasy with. Captain Cutter seemed to have noticed this, because he cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

"I suppose this is her?" he asked, turning his head to look at me, and I tensed.

I saluted out of instinct, stating in an authoritative voice, "Rebecca Haynes, reporting for duty, sir." I could feel both director Warren's and Sgt. West's gazes on me, most likely grading my action, as always.

Captain Cutter nodded in appreciation, and he looked at Sgt. West, who also saluted.

"I'm her drill sergeant, sir," Sgt. West stated. "Sgt. Greg West." After the drill sergeant lowered his arm, captain Cutter once again set his eyes on me.

"Have you made your choice?" he asked suddenly, and I blinked.

_My...choice? What?_

At seeing my expression, Cutter glanced at director Warren with a questionable arch of the eyebrow, ignoring the surprised look Forge was giving him.

"I apologize, sir," Warren said. "We thought it'd be reasonable for her to make the choice here, where she can see the opportunities." I mustered a small frown, hoping it was subtle enough that the men around me wouldn't notice.

_That's- _I stopped my train of thought once Cutter nodded, before he turned, taking a step forward until he was directly in front of me. His gaze was the most admirable quality of a captain.

"Ms. Haynes, if you choose to serve on the _Spirit of Fire_, you will be put through intense training, under the instructions of Sgt. Forge." Said sergeant shifted slightly, holding his hands behind his back, while spreading his feet a bit, to form the the typical stance of an official.

I looked at him, but he kept his gaze ahead, as Cutter continued, "You will experience things you won't regularly experience at the academy. Death of comrades, loss of innocent lives, destruction, and most of all," he paused, sharing a meaningful look with Forge. "The Covenant."

The only time I had ever seen the Covenant back then was on T.V, on some news channel. The boys at my old boot camp talked about them all the time, describing them and sharing theories. They'd get in trouble if they were caught. The punishment was five laps around camp. After all, the drill sergeants never liked hearing pointless gossip.

"You'll be seeing them up close," captain Cutter said, bringing me out of my thoughts, and he took another step forwards, making him at least a few inches away from me, looking down into my eyes. "Even at this short distance," he added slowly, and I merely returned his gaze with a cool one, despite the thoughts running through my head.

_I could die if I go out there. I could lose friends, and watch others die._

After looking to director Warren, the captain continued, "You don't have to go through that though. You can go back to boot camp, and instead go to the OCS. Or, you can resign, return to your life as a citizen."

It sounded tempting. I could go back to my family. I could see them again without worrying about death.

"The choice is yours, Ms. Haynes," Cutter told me, and he took a few steps back, folding his hands behind his back, assuming the same position as Sgt. Forge. "Now you have to make a decision."

It was silent. Dead silent, and I didn't like it. I was tense, pressured, staring at my feet, my bag loose in my hand. I went to ask if I could have more time to think about it, but I decided against it, knowing that was no option. Captain Cutter and Sgt. Forge would have to leave soon. I had to make my decision.

_If I go, I'll be risking my life, experiencing war and terror. But if I go, I could be a hero, I would be helping protect humanity. I...I would be protecting my family. Mom, Dad, my younger brothers, everyone._ I didn't want them to die. I didn't want to die either, but if anything, I'll do so protecting them.

"Captain Cutter, sir," I addressed, standing straight and looking him in the eye with determination. "I would like to serve on the _Spirit of Fire._" Captain Cutter searched my eyes, and he narrowed his own.

"Are you certain?" he asked, and I nodded. "There will be no going back."

_As if I don't know that._

I clenched my fists. "With all due respect, Captain, I know that when I'm making a choice, I always have a chance to back out." I gave a crisp salute, narrowing my eyes. "But when it's a choice to protect humanity, I'll be following it through to the very end."

The captain regarded me with that same gaze, looking me up and down, and I waited in anticipation for his reply. I could see Sgt. Forge watching me with wide eyes, his eyebrows raised.

Captain Cutter finally smiled warmly, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Very well."

I watched him with amazement. He reminded me of my grandpa, smiling and patting me on the shoulder.

The captain turned to his sergeant as he lowered his arm. "Forge, take your trainee to her room. I'm going to talk with director Warren." Forge seemed a bit taken aback, but he recovered and nodded, looking at me.

Finally, he turned slightly, and gestured to the ship's entrance with his thumb.

"C'mon, rookie."

I would've protested to the term, but I didn't, because I knew better, and also because he was right. I was a rookie. I wordlessly followed the sergeant, clutching on to my bag as we walked up the ramp of the main entrance's door.

"Alright rook," my trainer looked back at me, grinning as he added, "Welcome aboard the _Spirit of Fire._"

The inside of the ship was enormous. There were marines, techies, and mechanics all around, working or taking a break. Men were sitting on boxes, talking and laughing, while some mechanics were working on vehicles and engines. I could see a large door in the distance, with a sign next to it, reading 'engine bay.'

"You'll be serving on this ship from now on." I looked back at Sgt. Forge, and followed him across the platform. "And you'll be taking orders from me, the captain, and anyone else who has a higher rank than you."

"What rank am I now, sir?" I asked, and he looked back at me.

"Right now, you don't even have a rank." At my confused expression, he added, "Once we're done with your training, you'll be a private, and you'll work your way up from there. Got it?" I nodded, and we continued our way through the ship.

Sgt. Forge showed me around. The cafeteria, the gym, the obstacle course, the shooting range, the dorms, the captain's quarters, the cryo chambers, everything. He made these funny little comments now and then, and I finally had the strength to smile after making such a life-changing decision earlier. It was nice that he had a sense of humor.

But, my gaze was on Forge's back the entire time though as I followed him.

_He was demoted and sent to jail._

I ran that thought over and over in my head. He seemed like the kind of man who survived jail time, but what did he do? I wanted to ask, but I feared of giving a bad first impression.

"Morning, Sarge," a passing marine greeted, and Sgt. Forge returned it, continuing his way down the hall. The greetings kept coming, from marines and techies. Obviously, people liked him.

"This is your room," he told me, stopping in one of the halls designated for marines. "When you're done setting up, meet me down in the hangar." He clapped my shoulder before walking away, looking back at me over his shoulder. "We'll meet up with the captain before the ship takes off." Before I could even say anything, he was already halfway down the hall. I glanced at the door of my room, then down the hallway. Sgt. Forge was already gone.

Sighing, I turned and approached the door. It opened automatically with a hiss, and waited a few moments, before stepping into the room, flicking the light switch on beside the doorway.

It was plain, that's all I could say. There was a locker, a bed with a nightstand beside it, a small square mirror hanging on the wall, and a large window that's most likely for observing the dark void of space.

_That's right, _I thought, as I placed my bag on the bed. _I'll be going to space, for the first time in my life._ Honestly, I didn't know what it was going to feel like. Would I get sick? Scared? Like I said, I didn't know.

I zipped open my bag, removing the clothes and toiletries and placing them in my locker. I finally pulled out my last item, a family picture of my parents, brothers and I, and placed it on the bedside table. Satisfied with my work, I put my bag in the locker, and left the room, making my way to the hangar.

I had to ask for directions once, since my memory was a bit shifty. When I finally made it to the hangar, I could see Sgt. Forge, captain Cutter, Sgt. West, and director Warren at the main entrance, conversing. Sgt. Forge was the first one to notice my entrance, and he waved me over.

Once I was at my trainer's side, captain Cutter turned to me, as did director Warren and Sgt. West.

"Ms. Haynes," I looked at Warren, who folded his hands in front of him. "We are glad to have been given such a potential soldier. We wish you good luck in your training."

I saluted him, uttering clearly, "Thank you, Director."

Sgt. West clapped a hand on my shoulder suddenly. "You gonna get out there and give 'em hell, Haynes?" he asked me, but not in the usual, loud voice he used during training. Instead, it was a mutter, but I knew what he wanted to hear.

I tensed, and inhaled. I snapped my heels together, straightened my back, with my arm still held up in a salute, as I answered loudly, "Sir, yes, sir!" Sgt. West nodded proudly, clapped my shoulder once more, before returning to director Warren's side. They said their farewells to captain Cutter and Sgt. Forge, before leaving the ship.

Awkwardly I stood at my superiors' side, watching the backs of the director and my old drill sergeant as they walked through the hangar.

Captain Cutter turned to me. "You've been shown your room?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, Captain," I responded. "I've already put away my belongings."

"Good." The captain gestured to the hallway I just came from. "Follow me to the bridge." He shifted his gaze to Sgt. Forge. "You too, Forge."

Sgt. Forge and I wordlessly followed the older man, walking through the hallways while all of the crewmen saluted their captain as he passed them. At the end of one corridor, was an elevator, which Cutter had led us into, before pressing one of the buttons. I watched as the doors close with a hiss of steam, and felt a lurch as the elevator began to ascend.

It was silent the entire way up. Captain Cutter was standing with his hands folded behind his back, while Sgt. Forge had decided to lean back against one of the elevator's walls, his arms crossed. I kept my hands at my sides, simply staring ahead as lights from different floors passed over our faces.

It wasn't until once the elevator stopped did the captain decide to break the silence.

"After we discuss a few things, we'll be launching off into space," the captain announced as he led us down the hall, and I looked at him, just as he did the same to me. "Your first time flying out of orbit?"

"Yes, sir," I replied hesitantly, nodding.

"Don't worry." I glanced at Sgt. Forge, who lightly patted me on the shoulder. "You'll feel a bit sick to your stomach, but after a while, you'll get used to it."

Remaining silent, I merely nodded, returning my gaze to captain Cutter as he entered a room, which I recognized as the bridge.

"Serina," Cutter uttered as he made his way past a table, a hologram layout of the ship hovering above its surface. "Care to introduce yourself to our new recruit?"

I followed Sgt. Forge into the room, my eyes widening slightly as I saw a holographic miniature woman flicker onto the table.

"Of course, Captain," the woman replied, her voice thick with a British accent. The hologram turned to me, smiling. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Haynes. My name is Serina. I am the A.I of this ship."

"Wow, I've never seen an A.I before," I muttered in awe, stopping beside the table. "I mean, a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Serina's smile widened as she turned to the captain.

"She's a bit tense, isn't she, Captain?" the A.I asked Cutter. "Perhaps she's anxious about leaving orbit, or nervous about leaving Earth."

Inwardly, I frowned to myself.

Talk about rude. I'm standing right-

"She's standing right here, Serina."

Blinking in surprise, I looked at the sergeant, to find him watching the A.I with an annoyed look.

The sergeant actually spoke out for me. I didn't expect him do it, but I admired his actions. It's not everyday that your superior defends you, which means he must really care for his subordinates.

"Serina," captain Cutter addressed as he stood at the main window. "What's the status of the ship?"

"Our stocks are full, Captain," Serina answered. "Supply replenishment is complete."

"What about the engines?" Captain asked, raising a fist to his chin.

"In perfect shape, sir, and we've already filled up our fuel tanks."

Captain Cutter nodded before he turned to a console, and leaned forward, his arms holding himself up against the panel. He pressed a button, watching as a mic revealed itself from inside the console.

The captain spoke, "Attention, crew." His voice was heard over the entire room through the speakers.

_An intercom system_, I observed, folding my hands behind my back as the captain continued.

"The _Spirit of Fire_ is ready for departure. Return to your stations. We're heading back into space. That is all."

Captain Cutter leaned back, clicking the same button again before watching the mic retract itself back into the console. The captain turned around, facing both Sgt. Forge and I.

"You two go ahead and take a seat," he said, gesturing to a few vacant navigator seats at the front of the bridge, just beside the captain's chair. "We'll talk once we leave orbit."

For a moment I was curious as to what Cutter wanted to talk about. Honestly I thought he was done talking to me, but obviously I was wrong.

Following Forge up the stairs to the platform of the captain's chair, I gave a casual glance to the sergeant as I sat down, strapping myself in when the Captain said, "Serina, is everyone onboard?"

"Yes, Captain, and they are all in position," Serina answered, before smiling. "Would you like me to close the hangar doors?"

Cutter sat down in his chair, strapping himself in before placing his hands on the armrests.

"Go ahead."

* * *

**A/N: **Welcome! My first post on this account (other account is _GrimAltair24_), and since this particular story has one chapter completed, I decided to post it. As it says in the genres, this will be a romance/action fic, with a ReaderxForge thing going on. I'm really excited about this story, and can't wait to get it going.

As for the title...It's called _Runaround Command_ because 'runaround' means "_difficult or awkward treatment, especially in which someone is evasive or avoids a question_," so says the dictionary! And I'm pretty sure most of you know what command means, so uh, put two and two together? Yeah, possibly might change the title when I think of something better.

I adore the story of _Halo Wars_, especially its characters, specifically Cutter and Forge, so if there happens to be an entire paragraph about either one of those old dudes, that's my fault xD

Reviews are greatly appreciated because then I will know what you guys think!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
